


Pourquoi un démon fêterait-il la naissance du divin enfant ?

by Melie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christianity, Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après tout, c'est une bonne question, non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi un démon fêterait-il la naissance du divin enfant ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman.

"Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que _les tiens_ devraient fêter."  
La même conversation que tous les ans depuis… oh, depuis qu'on avait fixé le calendrier pour de bon et déterminé comment on fêterait Noël. Oui, dans ces eaux là.  
Toujours la même conversation. Juste avant la dispute pour choisir quel film on regarderait (enfin, ça, c'était beaucoup plus récent) et juste après le retour du restaurant (Crowley tenait toujours à ce qu'ils reviennent chez lui). Quand ce n'était pas au restaurant même qu'elle avait lieu.  
Et pourtant, il n'était jamais à cours d'arguments.  
"Avec qui tu fêterais Noël si je ne le fêtais pas, mon ange ?"  
Silence.  
"Tu retournerais là-haut, regarder _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ ?"  
Silence.  
" _Tous les ans_ ?"  
Silence. Crowley lui tapota la tête et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
Enfin, Aziraphale daigna reprendre la parole.  
"A ce propos, je songeais à ce film qui passe sur…"  
Et voilà, ils y étaient.


End file.
